Rock Lee's Look
by Electric Ammo
Summary: [Lee's POV before the second part of the Chunnin exams.] Lee looks back at how Gai sensei changed his look forever. One-shot. Please R


Hey Everyone! I'm glad to say that this is my first Naruto fanfic EVER! Anyway, to the story…

* * *

Rock Lee was standing in front of a mirror and sink as he was flossing his teeth. It seemed like he was doing the same sequence for hours, flossing and flossing over and over. Lee was pretty much getting bored from the task he was doing since lunch. Sadly, he was too stubborn to give up on this meaningless goal he always set for no apparent reason, just like Gai-sensei. 

"If I can't floss my teeth for a hundred times, I will brush the same teeth for a thousand times!" he mentally edged himself as he was on his fiftieth 'lap' of flossing.

Later that day was the second half of the Chunnin Exams, and he wanted to be in best dress, as he would bravely struggle to survive in the harsh environment that was planned out for the Second half. All he wanted to do now was to become a great ninja in front of his teammates and look good doing it.

As he spitted out the leftover food between his teeth he found while flossing, he remembered how he got these shiny and marvelous teeth to begin with. He flashes back to when he didn't look as much as Gai-sensei about a couple of years ago…

A couple of years ago…

Young Lee was sitting on a stump waiting for Gai-sensei to the training grounds to teach him how to do the legendary 'Lotus Technique' that sensei was bragging about. Neji was leaning against his usual tree while Tenten was being her normal Tentenish way.

Suddenly, Gai-sensei appeared in front of the gang in the ninja-style fashion and did a smile shine sequence he always does. Neji and Tenten were just rolling their eyes on how their sensei always show off all the time. Lee, on the other hand, had a fanish shine in his eyes as he tells his sensei, "Gai-sensei! You're SO cool! I wish I can look as good as you!"

Gai smiled again as he tells Lee, "Lee, I have a surprise for you. Come here with me…"

The two walk to a tree where they were far away from Neji and Tenten as possible. Lee asks his sensei, "Gai-sensei, what do you want to tell me?"

Gai smiles as he takes out a green, flashy pair of tights, yellow weights, and a certificate for our genius of hard work. Lee looks at the clothes and cries in happiness as he tried on the clothes. Gai was as happy as ever.

Lee looks at the certificate and asks his master, "Sensei, what is the paper for?" Gai then tells him, "It's your form to get a full term of wearing braces!"

Anime falling, Lee asks his teacher why does he need to wear braces. "My teeth are just fine, Gai-sensei. Why do I need braces?"

Gai then punches Lee as hard as he could in the face. Lee got up and looked at his sensei, knowing a guiding and powerful speech was going to come up next. "Lee, how did you think my flawless teeth was to be so unflawed? Braces make your teeth straight and as perfect as can be! Just look at all the ladies I meet while walking down the street. They all giggle in embarrassment at my handsome figure and burning youth."

Lee looks in confusion, telling his sensei, "But… Weren't they just laughing mentally at how weird you look to them?" Gai punched his star pupil again as he told him, " They were just playing hard to get, that's all. Now go!" He pointed to the orthodontist's office with one of his famous 'Gai-sensei' brand smiles. "Get your teeth straight so the flames of youth will burn in you just as it does in me!"

Lee rushes to the braces place, knowing his teeth will be as perfect as master Gai's. For the next year or so, Lee would be mocked at for being a 'metal mouth' and such for wearing braces. Every time they do, he tells them 'you may laugh now, but as soon as I'm finish, my teeth would be as good as Gai-sensei.' Gai even did his hair for him to look in a bowl shape fashion to look more Gai like.

End of Flashback…

Lee was finishing up his final 'lap' of flossing as he rinsed the stuff and saliva he was flossing out. He remembered how much Gai sensei did for him, now he must show the world how hard work would beat any ninja! Also, he must keep the promise he made to Sakura-chan and show Neji how good he was with his 'secret weapon.' He hoped out of the door and toward the Second part of the Exam. Yes, there was nothing to stand in Lee's way. Not even, not even a demonic Sand Ninja with Desert powers also having a lust for blood who would cripple his left arm and leg. 'Like that would ever happen' he thought to himself as he ran faster to his destination...


End file.
